


Lost Innocence

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Childbirth, Depression, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: Kotaro von Lohengrin (OC) belongs to Ray KenwayIt was hard to write this... sorry for bad English...





	Lost Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayKenway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKenway/gifts).



Seth was the little girl who ruled the New Human Empire, a peaceful place in which the Methuselah lived. Someday she met a young Terran named Dietrich von Lohengrin. And this is where this story begins. 

Seth went down the streets in her civil clothes to go to the market and buy something. She grabbed for a pure red apple. Right before she was able to fetch it another hand reached out for the apple and took it. "Hey, the apple was mine, I grabbed it first!" Seth pouted and followed the hand up to the arm to which the hand which just grabbed the apple belonged. "Well, you're too late, I just took it before you." the male voice replied. Seth looked at the young man. He had brown hair and looked handsome. He was propably the most prettiest thing she ever saw. He took a bite of the apple and looked down into her face. "Well it's a pleasing sight to see your eyes locked to that apple. But remember once in paradise Eve longed for the apple too and it didn't do her well~" the boy said while handing over the bitten apple. He turned around and wanted to walk away. Seth looked confused. "Hey wait!" she yelled. But the boy just raised his hand and waved while disappering in the horizon. Seth stared at the apple and stroked with one finger over the bitten edges. She sighed and continued to do her duties and buy some food. Even though she was a Crusnik she felt a longing for food to eat. 

One week passed by and she couldn't stop thinking of that terran boy. It's like his pretty angelic face was burnt into her mind. She needed to see him again. She didn't even know his name.   
Seth was a person who loved the nature, she loved animals, flowers, and everything else outside. Most of the time she had free from her royal duties she spent her time in the nature. Just like this day. She was able to walk around without anyone who would recognize her as the Empress, the mother of the Methuselah. The only ones who knew she was the Empress were three of the closest friends of her in the Empire. Süleyman, a noble Methuselah, Astharoshe who guarded her like her own eyeball and Mirka, who was her body double. Mirka acted as her.   
So Seth went on a warm summerday through a park and sat down in the grass to stare at the sky. She liked to imagine things from the forms of the clouds. "Sometimes I wish i was a cloud...." she whispered to herself and closed her eyes. "See everything from above..... have everything under control....." she mumbled. "A Cloud hm...? weird thoughts you have there, Lady~ How could a cloud have everything under control? They are just there up in the sky and floating around...." a male voice said. Seth opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. "It's you!" "Surprised...?" the terran boy grinned and sat down on the grass right beside her. "I hope, the apple was tasty~" he said. "I didn't eat it!" Seth protested. "Oh, why not?" the boy asked "Because you already took a bite from it" "Is that so bad...? Well anyway I have something sweeter for you...." the boy slurred. Seth looked confused. She wasn't able to stare into the boys' eyes. "What is it...?" Seth asked. He pulled out a ripe strawberry and held it right in front of her mouth. Seth tried to look into the boys' eyes. There was something strange about him. But she couldn't tell what it was. "Open your mouth, Lady..." the boy said. "I rather would like to eat it by myself...." Seth said. "Why...? It wouldn't make a difference, would it...?" he smiled "Do it for me... else it would be a waste for such a sweet fruit...." he grinned. Seth opened her mouth and the boy fed her with the strawberry. "It's delicious...." Seth mumbled and blushed slightly. "That's what I thought" he grinned. "I thought I would never see you again...." Seth admitted. "Oh.... think about that quote you always see twice in one life...." the boy replied. "What's your name even...?" Seth asked. "Me? Oh didn't I introduce myself yet? How impolite of me. My name is Dietrich von Lohengrin, it is my deepest pleasure to meet you, Lady...." he softly took her hand and kissed the back of it. Seth couldn't help it and blushed deeply. "And how may I call you?" Dietrich asked. "Just call me Seth" Seth smiled. "What a beautiful name..." he grinned and starred up to the sky. "Do you often watch the clouds...? Is that your hobby?" he asked. Seth shook her head "No... I just spend a lot of time outside... you know... I'm a very thoughtful person and sometimes I need to clear my mind from everything and the only thing that helps me to clear out everything is fresh air" she smiled. "I see... but maybe there is another way to clear out your mind...." Dietrich said as their gazes meet. "And what may that be...?" Seth asked and raised her eyebrow. "Tomorrow evening there is a ball nearby, would you mind to be my partner?" he winked. "Me?" she asked. "Yes, or do you see someone else?" he smirked. "N..No... Oh! I mean yes! I want to be your dance partner!" Seth smiled "It would be a pleasure..." she continued. "Well, Seth, that makes me happy..." he smiled. Time passed by quickly and the sun was slowly setting as Dietrich pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I would love to spend more time with you.... but I have to go for now... I will see you tomorrow" Dietrich smiled. "Already...?" Seth asked disappointed. She didn't wanted him to go. She enjoyed his company. Especially for the fact that she never had a boyfriend before. She was clearly nervous because of tomorrow but she was also looking forward it. 

The next day Seth pulled out her best clothes. "Are you going somewhere, highness...?" Süleyman stood leaned in the door. "Yes, I am going to a ball, Süleyman" she said smiling brightly "Which dress do you like more? The light green one or the dark green one?" she asked him. Süleyman looked concerned. He loved her for almost 500 years now since he first met her but whenever he gave her hints about his feelings he got rejected by her. "The dark green one...." he replied. "Alright!" she said and got dressed behind a room divider. She came out of it as soon as she had the dress on. "So what do you think?" she asked and spinned around. "I think that you look beautiful, as always..." Süleyman said. "With who are you going...?" he asked as Seth sat down in front of a mirror table to put on some makeup. "I'm going with Astharoshe..." she said. "With Astharoshe...?" he asked and felt a bit reliefed that she wasn't going there with a male person or a stranger. He looked at her dreamy and pulled the makeup equipments away from her. "You don't need that.... you are the most beautiful girl....woman I know... you are stunning...." he said. "Thank you, Süleyman...." Seth replied. She knew that he loved her but she didn't feel the same as him... and it hurt her to reject him everytime he tries to get closer to her. "I need to go..." Seth said and left Süleyman standing alone in the room. She made sure no one knew where she was going. Else her closest friends would be concerned. They knew if something would happen to her it would mean the downfall of the New Human Empire. 

She had to hurry, she was late. Dietrich was already at the door waiting. He was looking even more handsome than the last second times she saw him. "Dietrich...." she greeted him. "Lady Seth...." he nodded and kissed her hand. "Shall we go in...?" he asked her and took her hand. "Sure" she smiled. It was a great ball. Fancy decorations everywhere. Happy people everywhere. Smiling, laughing all around the room. Dietrich danced with the Empress the whole night long until her feet hurt. "You can't walk home like that..." Dietrich said concerned. "Oh, this is nothing, it's fine I can walk, please do not worry about me..." she smiled. "But I do... let me escort you home, if you allow..." he grabbed her hand and went outside with her. She really wasn't able to walk anymore. Her feet were sore from the high shoes she was wearing for about eight straight hours now. "Wait, I will be here in a minute." he said and disappeared for a minute. "He is so nice...." Seth sighed. But he is a Terran she thought he will die before I will.... I wouldn't be able to make him happy.... i shouldn't fall in love with him.... but she couldn't deny the fact that she already lost her fight against this feeling. A few moments later Dietrich arrived with a white horse. "This is like a fairy tale...." Seth mumbled. "Come, I will help you up." Dietrich smiled and grabbed Seths waist and sat her on top of the horseback. He sat up right behind her and grabbed the reins. He made sure that she was sitting safely so that she didn't fall off and they started riding. "Did you like the ball?" Dietrich asked her. Seth snuggled against Dietrichs chest. "It was the most amazing thing I've had in my life so far...." she mumbled and smiled. "I am happy to hear that." He replied. Seth yawned, she was sleepy. "Dietrich... where are we...?" she asked as she realized they were somewhere in a forest. "Do not worry this is only a shortcutted way..." Dietrich smiled "Just rest a bit and sleep..." he said softly. Seth nodded and slowly drifted in a sleep while they were riding through the forest.

One hour later Seth woke up and looked around "We are still not home...?" she asked and looked concerned. Dietrich looked at her "I think we got lost...." he admitted. "Lost?!" Seth asked. "Yes...." he slowly jumped from the horse. "I think we should sleep here... it's no use to ride through the forest when it is dark...." he said and offered his hand to her to help her down. "If you say so..." she said still concerned. She wrapped her arms around her own body shivering a bit. "Here sit down..." Dietrich said and lead Seth to a trunk. Seth sat down. "You're freezing.... here, take this." Dietrich took off his coat and hung it around Seths small body. "Thank you..." Seth shivered. "I will grab some wood, so we can make a fire, don't worry." Dietrich said and went to collect wood. Fifteen minutes later he came back with enough wood to make a small fire. He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess...." Dietrich said. She shook her head "As long as we will find back, everything's okay..." she smiled. "Good..." Dietrich said and pulled her close. "Still cold...?" he asked. "A bit..." she replied blushing. "I could make it warmer..." he smirked. "How..?" she asked staring into his eyes which were somehow vicious. "You know how....." he said while he laid a hand on her leg while pulling up her skirt with the other hand. "Dietrich, what are you doing?" Seth asked shocked. "I want you.... I want all of you now..." he said and gave her a forceful kiss. Seth tried to push him away from her but suddenly she wasn't able to move as she liked anymore. Her eyes widened in fear. "Surprised...? You know you want that too...." he smirked and licked her neck while ripping off her clothes and having her under control with his threads. "STOP!!!" She yelled. "You can yell and scream and moan as loud as you want.... I like the sound of that.... furthermore no one will hear your sweet voice here, my dear" he smirked and licked over his lips while staring at Seths naked, helpless body. Dietrich undressed himself, grabbed Seth and pushed her into the leaves. "You said you like nature~ Here you have it!" he giggled and kissed her again forcefully while sticking some fingers into her entrance. Seth twitched but couldn't fight against him. Her body was like tied up. She rang for air and tried to scream for help. Tears were running out of her face. "Yes, I like your sound, continue, it's my favourite music~" he smirked while licking and biting the nipples of her small breasts. Seth shivered and gave up the fight against him. How she wished to have stayed in the palace. Dietrich forcefully rammed his cock into Seths entrance and fucked her roughly. "Damn you're so tight.... it's mesmerizing~" he smirked and fucked her until both of them came. Seth cried the whole time. Dietrichs hard grips on her body left behind bruises. She shivered. Dietrich got up and got dressed. Seth curled up in the leaves and sobbed. "Oh come on, don't act like you didn't enjoy it! Every women would kill just to have something like what you just had with me~" he smirked. "Furthermore, I warned you, so stop crying!" Seth didn't stop. She felt like he just ripped apart her soul. She was only his toy he wanted and now he threw her away. He didn't need her anymore. Eve longed for the apple too and it didn't end well for her...Seth thought. She blamed herself for ignoring the warning.... Dietrich sat up on his horse "Well then, hope you had fun~" he smirked and rode away, leaving her behind. Seth was still shivering and crying. She was in misery. She tried to crawl nearer the fire to receive at least a bit warmth. Her clothes have all been destroyed. She curled up right next to the fire. 

She still isn't back...Süleyman thought. Astharoshe passed by. "Where is the Empress...?" Süleyman asked Astha. "I don't know, I think she is asleep." she replied. "You don't know?! She clearly isn't asleep! She said she would go out with you tonight!" "Going out? What are you talking about, Duke of Tigris?" Astha asked confused. "Like I said! She wanted to go to a ball with you!" Süleyman replied looking deeply concerned. "And she still isn't here?!" Astharoshe asked. "If she would have been here I wouldn't ask you!" he hissed. "We need to search her! Go and command everyone to search after her... I have a bad feeling!" Süley said. "Agreed." Astha confirmed. She was worried. Even though she barely showed it. She went out to search after Seth. As well as Süleyman. 

Seth sat there still. Alone in the forest. The fire was meanwhile burnt out. She hugged her legs to provide herself some warmth. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. She layed one hand on her belly and felt something kicking from her insides against her skin. Could it be....? No, this was impossible.... Crusniks weren't able to become pregnant... and not with such a fast development..... But then what else was that...? 

The whole Empire was searching for their beloved Empress. Süleyman was shivering and thought of the worst scenarios which were able to happen... What if she died...? What if he would never see her again...? What if a war broke out...? 

Astharoshe entered the forest and looked around. "HIGHNESS?!" she called. She was also concerned. She bit her lip. Seth heard Astharoshes voice. "ASTHAROSHE....?!" Seth called back with a cracked voice. "HIGHNESS?!" Astha yelled again while she followed her Empress' voice. "MAJESTY?!" Astha called again and finally saw Seth on the floor naked and bruised. "My god.... Highness, what happened?!" she asked worried and removed her coat to wrap it around the empress. Astha rubbed against the fabric to warm the cooled down body of her Empress. Seths tearfilled eyes stared into Asthas and she explained under sobs what has happened to her. Astha raised her eyebrows "I swear, I will hunt him down and kill him for what he has done to you." Astha said cold. She picked Seth up. "We should head home... everyone is searching for you!" Astha said. "It was careless of you to go away with a stranger without protection...." Astha said in a soft tone. "I...I'm sorry..." Seth said broken. "I don't want anyone to see me like that...." Seth mumbled. Astha didn't wanted to blame her Empress anymore. She knew she have had a hard time. Suddenly Seth layed her hands on her belly and yelled in pain. "Empress?!" Astha looked shocked. "Let me down! Let me down!" Seth screamed. Astha slowly layed her against a trunk and saw the blood flowing from between Seths legs. "Empress...." she looked very concerned and didn't know what to do. Seth clenched to Asthas arm. "H...help me.... please....." Seth begged and yelled in pain. "You're pregnant?" Astha asked shocked "But how...?" she continued. Seth gave birth to a child. A few hours later she held her baby in her arms. 

"Thank you..." Seth cried. Astha looked concerned. "I shall get some clothes.... please Empress, stay here I will be back very soon!" Astha said and headed off. First she ran to the Empire and announced that she found the Empress. But she didn't tell anyone what had happened. She just said that Seth slept in a hotel for a night and will be back soon. Right after she went to the city to buy the necessary things. 

Seth held her Baby tightly in her arms. Tears were still streaming down her face, dripping down on the baby's cheek. It was a boy. "I made a huge mistake...." Seth mumbled and rocked the baby softly forth and back. Seth loved children. She always wished to have her own someday. But she was thinking that she would have never had the chance to get her own... and if there was a chance it should have been out of love..... she didn't knew if she would ever be able to love the child in her arms. She wasn't even able to look into the childs' eyes. Because they were the same as his eyes. The baby cried. "Shhh...." Seth mumbled and rocked the baby forth and back in hope to stop it from crying. She was desperated. She didn't knew what to do.... her body was weak as well. "Why can't you keep quiet......Kotaro....?" she asked exhausted. Kotaro was the name which she gave her Baby. Seth closed her eyes. She needed silence. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again looking at Kotaro who was still crying. "You have no reason to cry...." Seth mumbled. Kotaro sticked out his tiny hand and wrapped it around Seths finger. The feeling of Kotaros warm hand and the act of him made her cry again. Kotaro stared at his mother confused. Astha came back after a while with fresh clothes and towels. "Here...." she handed Seth over the clothes. "May you held him for a while..?" Seth asked and handed Kotaro over to Astha. Astha held the crying baby. Seth freshened up herself and got dressed. "I don't know what to do, Astha... Kotaro doesn't stop crying...." Seth sighed. "Kotaro...?" Astha asked. Seth nodded. "I think he is hungry.... he needs milk..." Astha said. "Milk...?" Seth asked and sat down again. "Yes....." Astha handed Kotaro over to his mother. "But I don't know if it works....." Seth said worried. "Just try it...." Seth rolled up her top and gave Kotaro her breast and feeded him. "See, it works..." Astha said. "Luckily..." Seth mumbled. "What will you say when we get back...?" Astha asked. "I will say that I found him.... and that I adopted him....." "I understand..." replied Astha "I will be always there for you Empress, If you need someone to talk with... about that...." she said. Seth nodded. "Thank you...." 

~ The End ~


End file.
